It is common to employ articles of any of many available types to display and protect visual works such as art, pictures, photographs, certificates and the like. Perhaps traditional picture frames are the most common articles used for these purposes. The reasons people display visual works are equally varied. They are reminders of personal successes, loved ones or past events which are pleasurable to recall.
With the already-substantial and growing popularity of photography, it is increasingly common for people to display postcards and informal candid photos of friends, pets, or scenery and to change the displayed work with some frequency. Not all articles used for such purposes are configured with frequency of change and ease-of-use in mind.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,961 (Shanks) discloses a picture frame in which a picture is retained by adhesive applied to the rear side of the frame. Whenever adhesive is used and a picture retained thereby is removed, there is a possibility that adhesive will stick to the displayed surface of the picture. If the adhesive is very "aggressive," there is even the possibility that attempted removal will tear the picture. In addition, positioning the picture may be more difficult when adhesive retention is used. And the frame disclosed in the Shanks patent includes no overlay to protect the front of the picture.
The picture mount disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,569 (Chase) also uses adhesive to secure a picture. The mount incorporates a feature whereby the picture may be properly aligned before securing it to the adhesive.
A type of picture mount is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,053 (Itano) and includes a rigid front panel made of, e.g., glass, and an apertured panel behind the front panel to receive a picture. A back panel cooperates with the other panels and "captures" the picture therebetween. Stud-like connectors are used to hold the assembly together. The mount totally protects the picture at the front, rear and sides. While this mount is probably satisfactory for its intended purpose, it seemingly would have a cost (and therefore selling price) which is unacceptably high for casual purchase and casual display of visual works.
A framing article and method which address shortcomings and disadvantages of the prior art would be an important advance in the field.